Fire
Opis Fire to suczka rasy Kunming Wolfdog. W Psim Patrolu pełni rolę strażaka. Jest także magiem ognia. Jest BFF Minty! Wygląd Fire jest dobrze zbudowaną oraz piękną suczką. Jej głowa ma odcień ciemnoszary, tal jak jej końcówki uszu. Na plecach ciągnie się taka sama ciemnoszara lata, która ciągnie się jeszcze przez górną część ogona. Uszy do pewnego momentu ma ciemnorude. Na ciemnoszarej łacie na plecach widnieje jeszcze ciemniejsza, prawie czarna. Pod oczyma ma dwie beżowe obwódki jak i łatę na pysku. Jej łapy, spód ogona j reszta ciała są trochę ciemniejsze od obwódek. Na jej klatce piersiowej widnieje kremowa lata. Na łapach nosi tego samego koloru skarpetki. Prawe ramię wyróżnia się tym że widnieją na nim rudawe dwa płomienie. Oczy Fire są brązowe. Charakter Fire jest miłą, odważną oraz przyjazną suczką na co dzień. Co do jej mocy podchodzi bardzo poważnie i ni używa jej od tak! Zdaje sobie sprawę z jej siły. Jest chłopczycą lubi czasem poszaleć w błocie i wodzie. Ubrania, kosmetyki to katorga dla suczki. Tryska energią. Minusem Fire jest to, że łatwo ją urazić i zdenerwować. Psi Patrol i ich przyjaciół traktuje jak rodzinę, zatem zagrozić im to w pewnym sensie samobójstwo. Potrafi żartować. Jednak nie znosi lowelasów! Kocha im docinać, przy okazji trzeba wspomnieć że w takich sytuacjach ma cięty język. W upały męczy się niezmiernie, wszystkie siły ją opuszczają no chyba że jest w pomieszczeniu klimatyzowanym albo nad wodą. Suczka potrafi być wyrozumiała. Łatwo popada w gniew, czasem niesłusznie oskarża. Ma także problemy z zaufaniem. Ufa tylko Psiemu Patrolowi, ich przyjaciołom oraz dobrym mieszkańcom Zatoki Przygód. Do nowicjuszy zachowuje zimny dystans, który z czasem albo topnieje lub powiększa się. Nie cierpi gdy ktoś zagraża jej bliskim! Wtedy aż od razu się w niej gotuje. Potrafi być uszczypliwa. Podczas złych dni może być nieprzyjemna, nerwowa i czasem agresywna. Nie ma kłopotów z wykonywaniem powierzonych jej zadań. Jest bardzo dobrym sprzymierzeńcem, jednak lepiej nie mieć jej za swojego wroga. Dla wrogów Psiego Patrolu zachowuje jej ogromny dystans, wkrada też jej się uszczypliwość jak i arogancja. Kiedy przekroczą pewne granice staje się nerwowa i agresywna. Umiejętności Suczka dobrze pływa, nie ma problemu z szybkim wspinaniem się po drabinach. Nieźle skacze. Jest dość silna. Dobrze surfuje jak i gra w siatkówkę. Zawsze gdy jest z kimś w drużynie nabija im dużo punktów. Rodzina * Flame- mama. * Fireball- tata. * Flower- siostra. * Frix- brat. * Fondie- brat. Dubbing * Wersja angielska- Moira Kelly * Wersja polska- Diana Kadłubowska Biografia Suczka urodziła się na terenach Narodu Ognia Była po środku jej miotu. Najpierw jej siostra Flower, potem Frix, wtedy Fire a na koniec Fondie. Suczka od malucha uczyła się jak wykorzystywać jej moc, zatem co się z tym wiązało dużo trenowała. Pewnego razu poznała, pewną suczką z którą się zaprzyjaźniła, tamta podawała się że pochodzi z Narodu Ognia, ale wyjechała a potem wróciła. Na tamtą chwilę Fire nie przywiązywała do tego zbytniej uwagi, o ile jakąkolwiek przywiązywała. Suczki bardzo szybko zostały najlepszymi przyjaciółkami i tak dorastała. Pewnego dnia była umówiona w lesie z jej przyjaciółką w środku nocy. Jak się okazało była to zasadzka, zorganizowana przez jej "najlepszą przyjaciółkę". Fire postanowiła się bronić, i świetnie się broniła. Ciemność była rozjaśniona przez blask płomieni. W końcu uciekli, jednak Fire poczuła się bardzo zraniona...Wiele dni siedziała w miejscu, oglądając jak krople deszczu spływają po szybie. Jakoś Frix z jej rodzeństwem przekonali ją by wyszła, i tak zaczął się proces by suczka ponownie była wesoła. Minęły dwa lata, wydarzenie nadal odcisnęło na niej piętno, jednak podczas jednego z spacerów był pożar płomień wessała do łapy. Wszystko to obserwował Psi Patrol. Dołączyła do niego i została strażakiem, tym razem poznała prawdziwą najlepszą przyjaciółkę Minty. Odznaka To gwieździste niebo z księżycem, na granatowym tle. W powietrzy unosi się lekki dym. Moc Kula ognia Suczka potrafi wytworzyć kulę ognia dowolnych rozmiarów. Jest idealnie okrągła. Może posyłać ją w swoich wrogów. Jest dość niszcząca i szybko zapala. Używa tej mocy w samoobronie. Mur z ognia Fire może tupnąć by pojawił się mur ognia. Jego rozmiary także zależą od jej woli. Może ochraniać nim kogoś, odciąć coś albo kogoś lub zagrodzić drogę. Podmuchy ognia Suczka potrafi tupnąć, a z łapy wylecą podmuchy ognia. Mogą być wąskie albo bardzo szerokie. Może, posyłać w nie kogoś albo coś. Dobrze ingerują z wiatrem. Zazwyczaj tej mocy używa w samoobronie. Wytwarzanie iskier Sunia może wytkać iskry, poprzez trzymanie swoich przednich łap bardzo blisko siebie. Czasem używa tej mocy aby coś zapalić. Wtedy z jej łap wyskakuje wiele iskier. Wsysanie ognia Kiedy coś grozi, lub rozprzestrzenia się pożar suczka może wessać ten ogień to swojej łapy. Jednakże, wtedy potem chodzi bardzo nakręcona w pozytywnym słowa znaczeniu. Strój '''Regularny i na misje- '''ma wtedy granatowy kask strażacki, z odblaskiem wokół jak i strój strażacki, który sięga aż do jej łap. Jest on także granatowy i ma wiele odblasków. '''Mission PAW- '''ma granatowo- czarny kask z granatowo- czarną kamizelką, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. Ma także na nim odblaski. '''Air Pup- '''to granatowy hełm, który ma u góry jasnoniebieski płomień, ma także granatowy strój w jasnoniebieskie wstawki. Ma odblaski na nim. '''Sea Patrol- '''ma wtedy granatowy hełm w żółte i błękitne wstawki, tak samo jak skafander do pływania, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. Ma na nim odblaski. '''Space Pup- '''wtedy to jest cały granatowy hełm z przysłoną jak i granatowy skafander, gdzie nie gdzie widać jasnoniebieskie wstawki, które świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle Pup- '''nosi wtedy granatową panamę w prawie czarne wstawki moro, u góry pa zielony pas, kamizelkę także ma granatową w ciemniejsze wstawki moro. Ma zielony pas oraz buty w tym kolorze na łapach. '''Winter Patrol- '''nosi granatowy hełm, który ma odblaski u góry, ma także granatową kurtkę z kapturem z odblaskami. Na oczach nosi gogle śnieżne. '''Mighty Pup- '''maska wygląda jakby z boków miała kule ognia, cała jest granatowa. Strój ma granatowy, na klatce piersiowej ma jasnoniebieski płomień na cyjanowym tle. Końcówki stroju są cyjanowe. Na plecach ma dwa błękitne pasy, które kończą się płomykami w tym samym kolorze. O dziwo gdy aktywuje się jej moc, łapy świecą na bladoniebieski. Mocy nie ma ze względu iż urodziła się z nimi, to ich używa jak ma ten strój. '''Soul Patrol- '''jest wtedy mieszanką kruka, z fenkiem pustynnym. Szpony ma krucze, uszy i cało Fenka. Pojazd '''Regularny i na misje- '''jest to granatowy wóz strażacki, z bardzo długą drabiną. Z boków ma wąż strażacki. Ma też szypce. '''Mission PAW- '''to granatowo- czarny quad, który z boku ma drabinę oraz wąż strażacki, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. Może także mieć laser wodny, który wysuwa się z tyłu. '''Sea Patrol- '''to wtedy motorówka, która jest dość dużych gabarytów. Jest ona granatowa w błękitne i żółte wstawki, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. Ma z tyłu drabinę, jak i długi wąż strażacki. Posiada także szypce. '''Space Pup- '''to granatowy wahadłowiec, który ma jasnoniebieskie wstawki. W środku ma wąż strażacki. Niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle Pup- '''ma wtedy mini Jeep'a, który jest granatowy w prawie czarne wstawki moro. Ma z tłu drabinę, wąż strażacki jak i szypce. '''Winter Patrol- '''to granatowy motor śnieżny, mający z przodu wyciągarkę, szypce, drabinę i wąż strażacki. Wyposażenie plecaka '''Regularny i na misje- '''to działka wodne, mini szypce, latarkę, laser wodny, maska przeciw dymna, butla z tlenem. '''Mission PAW- '''w hełmie gogle na podczerwień, w plecaku działko wodne, lasery wodne, latarka, szypce, maska przeciw dymna, butla z tlenem. '''Air Pup- '''naddźwiękowe skrzydła, działko wodne, wyrzutnia wodnych kulek, laser wodny, szypce, maska przeciw dymna, butla z tlenem. '''Sea Patrol- '''napęd wodny, szypce, nożyk, laser wodny, latarka, działka wodne, butla z tlenem, maska przeciw dymna. '''Space Pup- '''jet- pack nad świetlny, butla z tlenem, szypce, działo wodne, latarka, laser wodny, dodatkowa butla z tlenem. '''Jungle Pup- '''szypce, działko wodne, wyrzutnia wodnych kul, laser wodny, maska przeciw dymna, butla z tlenem, latarka. '''Winter Patrol- '''koce termiczne, termosy, szypce, laser, rozmrażacz lodu, działo wodne, maska przeciw dymna, butla z tlenem. Cytaty Lubi # Spędzać czas z jej BFF. # Spędzać czas z Psim Patrolem i ich przyjaciółmi. # Dobro # Wierność # Pomagać # Boże Narodzenie # Sylwester # Walentynki # Wielkanoc # Dzień Przyjaźni # Lody # Spaghetti # Klopsiki # Wycieczki # Ogniska Nie lubi # Wrogów Psiego Patrolu # Zła # Zdrajców # Gdy Psi Patrol jest smutny # Gdy Psiemu Patrolowi coś grozi # Jej przeszłości i mówienia o niej # Nudy # Kłamców # Lodów orzechowych i bakaliowych Strach # Zdrada # Strata Psiego Patrolu Hobby # Pływanie # Skoki # Wspinaczka # Siłowanie się # Surfing # Siatkówka Ciekawostki # Ona i Minty to BFF! Mimo rożnych żywiołów jakimi władają świetnie się rozumieją. # Jest rzadką rasą psa bo to Kunming Wolfdog. # Ma 65 cm wzrostu. # Z jej starego wyglądu z roku (2018) autorka zostawiła jej tylko bez zmian obrożę i odznakę. # Jej imię oznacza ogień. # Jest bardzo dobrym magiem ognia. # Suczka ma obrożę w gwiazdki. # Suczka jest magiem ognia. # Sunia została kiedyś zdradzona w przeszłości, dlatego ma problemy z zaufaniem. # Suczka nosi charakterystyczne znamię na prawym ramieniu. # Zazwyczaj do gry w siatkówkę jest wybierana jako jedna z pierwszych gdyż, zawsze nabija dużo punktów. # Obawia się, że znów zostanie zdradzona. Galeria Fire Fire.PNG Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Kunming Dog Kategoria:Kunming Dogi Kategoria:Kunming Wolfdog Kategoria:Kunming Wolfdogi Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Dziewczynki Kategoria:Dziewczęta Kategoria:Mag Ognia Kategoria:Fire Kategoria:Samica Kategoria:Samiczka Kategoria:Samiczki Kategoria:Strażak Kategoria:Strażacy Kategoria:Członek Psiego Patrolu